


Ive always loved you

by Jackie53269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, past trauma, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie53269/pseuds/Jackie53269
Summary: Draco and harry share a kiss in 8th year, but then thats the last harry ever sees of Draco, until 3 years later.What will happen between them, they became friends after the war until the kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drarry fic that I have ever wrote. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Drarry fanfiction

\- I’ve always loved you -

The war was over, harry had defeated lord Voldemort. Harry and a lot of other people in Harry's years decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish their studies. They were 18 now and a lot more mature than they had been in previous years. It was nearing Christmas again and some people decided to have small or large gathering of people to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Harry and Draco sat and talked for hours over nothing, but he didn’t care, he got time to spend with Draco and this is all what mattered right now, after Draco’s trial in which harry testified for so that Draco wouldn’t have to go to Azkaban and instead complete his last year at Hogwarts. They later became civil and put their past behind them, but then they became friends and did a few things together. Then that’s when harry got attached, he wanted to spend every moment with him, make him laugh and let him know how much he cared… He was falling in love with a boy who would never return the feelings. It was late now and everyone had gone back to their dorms apart from Draco and harry who was still sat in the same spot, “I better be going” Draco turns to harry with a twinkle in his eye, he leaned down and kissed him, Draco had climbed onto harry and had saddled himself over his lap, the kiss was intense, their tongues explored one another mouth and they pulled one another closer, letting small little moans into one another’s mouths. Harry's heart thudded and he was pretty sure Draco could feel it too, but then it was all over, “as I said potter, I better be going” and Draco swiftly walked away, but that was the last harry ever saw of Draco. 

Draco had never left a room so fast. He got out and escaped to a secret hideout spot that he used to use a lot when he was in his younger years at Hogwarts. He fell back against the wall and slumped to the floor. His heart was pounding, he couldn’t quite believe what he had just done. He kissed potter. The boy who would never love him back not in the way that Draco loved him and now after what he had just done he couldn’t bare face him again, he didn’t want to, so he left and went to go and live back home with his mother. He never returned after and when his year at Hogwarts was over he traveled a bit before getting a house in a wizard’s town. His house of course had to be the biggest one there was, it was quite like the manor, but not as big, but this one was Draco’s. 

It had been two years since harry last saw Draco, but he was never off of his mind. Harry always thought about Draco, the past, of how Draco must of felt being dragged down as a death eater, when even harry could tell he was frightened, the kiss they shared that night, harry never forgot about the way it made him feel. He hoped he was doing well and that   
he was happy, he just wished he could see him even if he didn’t get to speak to him, he just wanted to see that he was okay, he wanted him to be happy, and he deserved it. 

Another year had gone by. It had been three years since harry last saw Draco now, they both would be 21 now, he thought he would never see him again, but then there he was, stood as elegant as ever, with his hair neatly parted and his long dark robes that fitted his body perfectly. Harry slid by him, trying not to be noticed. Harry spent a lot of his time in a book store, it was a place where he could relax, be away from work that was hectic and home where he was too far alone. “potter” he knew that voice from anywhere, his heart thudded as Draco walked up to him, “h-hi” harry managed to say thumbling over the thoughts of everything he wanted to say to Draco, “fancy seeing you here” Draco said with a smirk on his face, “I could say the say to you” harry chuckled. Both of their eyes met in a gaze, harry wondered if he remembered the kiss they shared on that night. Draco’s grey eyes still twinkled and was still mysterious as ever. “Say, here is my address if you ever wanted to visit, catch up maybe” Draco said breaking the silence as he passed him a small piece of parchment with his address on. Harry’s fingers trailed off the side of Draco’s as he took the parchment, his body tingled, it was the first time he touched Draco since three years ago. Draco’s cheeks where flushed rosy pink at the look on Harry's face, he too remembers there night, but he doesn’t like to think of it too much, he knows harry never liked him that much friend wise in the past never mind romantically and it hurt him somewhat terrible for that was the reason Draco left, “I’ll see you sometime then” Draco said with a warm smile across his face and with that he was gone again. 

Harry was back home again and alone. The place where he lived wasn’t much, but at least he could be warm and have a roof over his head. His thoughts where in a mess. He was happy to see Draco and he could see that he was doing well, but all of the feelings he felt for him and remembering the night they shared their first kiss, it all came rushing back to him, he wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to ruin what could be the start of a new friendship, but he always hoped it could be something more.   
Draco returned back home, he had a big house, but he was lonely and it hurt like hell. He never thought he’d see harry again, but he didn’t want to. All of the old feelings that he wanted to forget came rushing back and now he had invited harry to come over, if he wanted to. Draco cried. He only wanted to be happy, his past weighs him down, all the decisions and choices he made, but he felt like he had no choice, he didn’t want to betray his family, he didn’t want to watch them die… Draco was alone now, all the people he called his friends or the people he once associated with, he never spoke to them and they didn’t speak to him, he didn’t bother with his family much either, he always thought he was a disappointment to them, in which he was probably right, everything had to go by some pure blood rule, Draco was the heir and had to give an heir to the family to continue on the family name, but Draco was gay and he told them that, he farther was furious and his mother didn’t say too much, but that was the last he ever saw of them. 

Two weeks had gone and harry still never saw Draco, he still had the small piece of parchment that Draco gave him with the address on, he looked at the address, it looked familiar, it was a big house but no one ever seemed to live there, it looked abandoned, but every now and then there was soft lighting in some of the rooms, ‘had Draco been there all that time’ harry thought to himself. Harry goes to the address that Draco had wrote down, he knocks on the door, but just as he was about to leave Draco appeared at the door, he looked as dark as ever with his black flowing robes, but his eyes still glistened and his smile always seemed friendly. “I never thought you would actually come” Draco smiled at harry, “I thought I’d come, it’s been awhile, to be honest at first I didn’t think anyone lived here, it looks so abandoned” harry says making short conversation, “I never have the motivation or need to do it and I guess I’ve let it get out of hand” Draco says looking around him. Draco steps to one side and harry walks in. They lie next to one another talking about their lives after school, harry could sense the emptiness in Draco’s voice as if he was missing something or something deep inside was troubling him. He wanted to kiss him there and then, wrap him up in his arms and tell him he’s always loved him, but he can’t, he daren’t ask him what’s wrong either. Draco lies there and stares at harry, he looks empty, he doesn’t seem happy even though he smiles, Draco smiles looking at him, his hair still as messy as ever, but his robes where dark, just like his. “I’ve got to go” harry said putting his head down, “oh, okay” Draco was confused, had he done something wrong… Draco watched harry walk down the path that lead back to the big iron gates, he wanted to go after him and kiss him, but he didn’t, instead he watched him leave not knowing if he would ever see him again. He was confused because he never really wanted to see harry again and now he didn’t want him to go.

A few days had gone by and Draco was still laid in the same place harry laid when he visited, he hadn’t been out, he was sad, it felt like he could feel his own heart breaking, just as if it was tearing at the seams and everything was falling apart slowly. He was in love with harry, but being in love was supposed to be happy, but he was in so much pain. His mind goes back to the time where harry, Ron and Hermione ended up at the manor where Draco was asked to identify the disfigured harry, but he told them he wasn’t sure, he already could see the mess harry was in, he knew if he had told them it was him then it would be worse and it would have been all his fault, he could never really hurt him, not like that. His heart pained seeing him, he wanted to help, but he was too scared of what would happen to him. Even then the feelings started to develop for harry, but he was so lost and confused, he was supposed to hate this boy that so many people loved, but maybe he only hated him because of his family… he missed him. 

Harry received an owl from Draco asking if he’d like to meet up in a small coffee shop. He went. His heart warmed as he saw he saw Draco sitting at one of the tables, he always looked so smart, so handsome and he always smelt so good, but he always did do, even in school. “Potter… you came! Draco said surprised at the fact harry came. “Of course I came” harry smiled, “thank you for visiting me last week” Draco said putting his head down, “No problem” harry said scoffing on some biscuits like a hungry child. Draco moved his thumb over Harry’s lips, harry took a big gulp and his heart thudded in his chest, it felt like the world had stopped spinning and it was just them two, even if it was just a slight touch. “You had something on your face” Draco smiled as he looked back at harry, “You don’t have to be invited to come over… it gets quite lonely…” Draco said trying not to sound desperate for Harry’s attention. “I’ll see” harry said looking back up at Draco, but he looked lost like he was mentally somewhere else. He wanted to ask what’s wrong, but he didn’t feel like he was the right person Draco would open up to, but Draco didn’t have no one, only himself. “I hope to see you again soon… potter” and Draco was gone again. Tears rolled down his face as he walked away, it was hurting him.

Harry visited Draco again. He walked in and his robes floated behind him. “You know you remind me so much of myself now, with the way you dress” Draco smirked looking up and down at Harry's body, “shut up, Malfoy” harry turned and laughed at Draco. “We should bake something, it will be fun” Draco said with a smile on his face like a small child, harry was going to say they could just use magic, but he didn’t want to spoil it for Draco, he looked so happy. Harry stirred the chocolate round it a bowl when his waist as suddenly wrapped in Draco’s arms, harry was shocked to feel how close he was. His heart was beating so fast he felt as if it would pop, “Mmm you smell so good” Draco said with his face in Harry's neck, but Draco stopped he knew if he carried on he wouldn’t be able to stop. The cupcakes where now done and they smelt good, harry wiped the chocolate from Draco’s mouth and licked it off his finger, Draco’s eyes widened and he blushed. Draco stared into Harry's eyes, he couldn’t take his eyes away, and he wanted to know everything about him. They sat with one another mainly talking and harry fiddled with Draco’s hair and chuckling when Draco became annoyed when he messed his hair up. Harry fell asleep on the sofa, Draco took him a blanket and wrapped him up. Morning had come and Draco went to see harry, but he had gone.   
Draco didn’t leave his place again for ages, he knew this wouldn’t be good for him and he knew if his farther was here he would tell him to snap out of it. But he couldn’t snap out of it, he was lost. No one to turn to, his past haunted him and he didn’t want to look into the future because that scared him just as much. He cried until there were no more tears left to cry. 

Harry is stopped suddenly as Draco appears in front of him “w-where did you come from” harry said startled by Draco’s sudden appearance, but Draco didn’t speak, he had that same look in his eyes, that look of feeling lost, empty and broken. Draco took harry by the arm and apparated them back to Draco’s place. The both of them stood there in silence, until harry can see something really is wrong, “What’s wrong Draco” harry asked softly, “nothing” Draco’s tones sounding harsh, “You can’t lie, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me” harry softly spoke again, a tear ran down Draco’s face, but then he let it all out, he hid his face from harry and went to tell harry to leave. Harry stops him and pulls Draco into his arms, gently rubbing his hand up and down Draco’s back to comfort him, “will you please tell me what’s wrong, it hurts to see you like this”, a tear ran down his own cheek just seeing him look so upset, Draco nodded, they sat on a large sofa, harry moved his way into a corner pulling Draco with him, Draco laid his head on Harry's lap, they had never been this close apart from there kiss, but Draco had never opened up to harry. “the memories of my past… they taunt me” Draco sobbed as he tried to speak, “I made so many bad choices” more tears fell from his eyes, harry was stroking this side of Draco’s head “It’s not your fault, stop blaming yourself” harry said trying to comfort him, “but I could of got you killed” Draco cried, “ but you told them it wasn’t me and the time even when you hated me, you stopped your friends from killing me even though they nearly did anyway by setting the whole place on fire” harry replied, “but you still saved me, you could of let me die” Draco’s voice sound shaky and his body was trembling, “you was just a boy, you couldn’t help the way things where” harry said trying to calm him, but he continued to tremble beside him, harry pulled Draco up and pulled him across his lap holding him close, he continued to rub his had up and down Draco’s back as he continued to cry, “Im here now, it’s going to be okay” harry said at the slight crack in his voice, it hurt him seeing Draco like this, he didn’t know what to do to make him happy. He always thought Draco had everything, but not fully, it wasn’t right and it took harry too long to see that. Draco wished he could tell harry everything, his past was bothering him greatly, but he loved him, he wanted to tell him that his feelings for him where hurting him and he couldn’t get it to stop, but instead he laid there in Harry's warm comforting arms, falling further for harry, not knowing that harry felt the same way too.

They hadn’t seen one another that much only briefly, harry was working late hours as he was coming to the end of a long case. Harry was exhausted, but he couldn’t go home to sit in silence and feel trapped in the loneliness, he wanted to go see Draco, he wanted to see how he was, he wasn’t in a good way the last time he saw him, but he also wanted to tell him that he loved him and he wanted to tell him about the feelings he’s had for him that goes way back even before they shared their first kiss. Harry heads to the book store where he sits in a chair away from everyone, but it isn’t long before he’s fallen asleep. Draco’s out walking to try and escape his thoughts about everything, especially harry, when he also happens to go into the book store, he’s walking around browsing around to see if anything catches his eye, when he sees harry sleeping in a corner of the store, “too stubborn to go home and get the rest he needs” he quietly says to himself. He walks over to harry and tries to wake him, but he’s in a deep sleep and exhausted, Draco takes harry by the arm and apparated them back to his, he would have taken him home, but he had no idea where he lived and he couldn’t just leave him sleeping in the corner of a book store. Harry is still asleep even after that get back to Draco’s, Draco carries him up to his room where he takes off the outer layers of Harry's robes making him feel a bit more comfortable, Draco lies him down and covers him up, he sits there and watches harry sleep for a while, looking how his chest softly rises and falls. Draco leaves the room and makes himself a drink, he sits and wonders what harry thinks of him, he wondered if there was a chance that harry liked him too, but then there’s a noise that comes from his bedroom, he walks in and finds harry sat up still sleepy. “Hey sleepy head” Draco smiles as he walks over to him, “where am I” Harry's questions, “oh you’re in my bed… I found you at the book store where you was asleep and I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you here”, “oh, I must have been tired then” harry smiles back at Draco. Draco starts taking off his clothes and slips on his nightwear, harry stares trying not to get caught, “I can see you staring at me” Draco chuckled, “I-I wasn’t” harry said even though he clearly was, Draco climbs into bed and lays beside harry, “you should probably try and get some sleep you look exhausted” Draco softly says. Harry slides back down into the soft blankets. Draco wanted to wrap himself around him, but instead he leans over him thinking he’s asleep and softly kisses the side of his cheek, harry turns over facing Draco, Draco begins to panic, harry wasn’t asleep and his heart thuds in his chest. Draco can see Harry's face in the softly lit candlelight that covers the room, he stares into his eyes and back at his lips, he can’t hold back anymore, he moves closer and puts one hand on Harry's hip, Harry's breathing quickens, but he’s not quite sure what to do and then Draco kisses him, pulling him closer by his hips, harry kisses him back moving his hand closer down to Draco’s crotch, Draco helps harry take off the rest of his clothes, his body is burning and he leaves nothing but his boxers on, Harry's smashes their lips back together, taking off Draco’s pj bottoms also leaving him with nothing but his boxers on, harry pulls Draco closer to his body, he’s wanted this for so long, their tongues meet once again and there kisses become a lot more intense, both of them become aroused with one another’s touch, Draco slides off both of their boxers, then climbs onto harry, he pins harry s hands above him as he sits back onto Harry's cock, harry let out a soft moan and Draco kissed him again, Draco starts to move himself up and down on Harry's cock, “fuck” Draco moans, harry arches back as Draco becomes a lot quicker, both of them letting out moans, harry grabs dracos cock that’s bouncing in front of him as Draco continues to move up and down, he moves it slowly moving it back and forth and then faster, dracos eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out a loud satisfying orgasm, Draco climbs off harry and lays beside him, “fuck, you feel so good” Draco says trying to catch his breath, he climbs off harry and lays next to him and they both wrap one another around there bodies and wrap up in the soft blankets, both of them wishing they could tell the other how they really feel, they fall asleep happy. 

Harry is always at Draco’s now and barely ever goes home. There not in a proper relationship, they kiss and have sex, but they don’t tell one another that they love them, but one another’s falling deeper for the other. “tell me, tell me that you want me and I’ll be yours completely, for better or for worse” Draco sang softly playing on his guitar, his voice was gentle, harry listened as he sang the song, he wished he sang the song for him and then he could wrap his arms around then back of him and tell him he wants him just like the lyrics to the song, but they were for him, Draco always sang small parts of songs that fitted all the words he wanted to say, but they never came across to harry like that. “Your voice is beautiful” harry said smiling at Draco who was softly singing a song, Draco stopped and blushed at harry, “aren’t you sweet, but Im not that good” Draco’s voice sounded shy and he blushed, Draco never really cared for muggle things or other things they used, but he loved his guitar. It had been 5 months now and they were still in the same situation, they would have sex near enough every night, kiss and cuddle like they were lovers, but it was pulling away at their hearts, but neither one said anything in fear that the other person didn’t want them same.   
Harry was working hard again, he was having nightmares of his past, Draco was tired from working too and they both snapped, they argued solidly for 2 hours, all of the happy moments, the friendship and the hope that maybe they could be together had gone. “I can’t deal with this anymore!” Draco shouted as tears ran down his face, harry who stared back unsure what to say he didn’t want to make it worse, “Draco, please…” harry sobbed, but he ignored him, “I want you to leave, go… I don’t want you here anymore” Draco said and he turned around slamming the door behind him, harry got up and left returning back home, a place that didn’t seem like home, home was with Draco, but now that was gone, his heart felt like it had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. Draco laid in bed where harry once used to lay, it still smelt like him, but the more he laid there the less It smelt of him so he slept on the sofa, he found one of his jumpers that he hated on harry and he remembered wrestling for him to take it off, but now it’s the only thing of his he has left. He cried every night, he wished he never told him to go, he wanted him back… but they weren’t in a relationship, it shouldn’t be like this. “I love you harry” Draco sobbed to himself holding a photo they had recently taken together. 

Harry was still working hard, it was taking a toll on him with also not sleeping well due to the nightmares and now loosing whatever there was between him and Draco. The case harry had now was bad, he didn’t know what to make of it, going out there and dealing with it was bad on him more than anyone else, it reminded him of all the things he faced growing up and it knocked him back and it made him an easy target, harry got injured badly, he had dark magic circling round his body and the nurses at the hospital wasn’t sure he was going to come out of it alive, but they tried all they could to save him, it wasn’t going to be easy. Draco had received an owl from the hospital, he was confused, if it was his family he would of already been there, it was harry, Draco’s heart felt like it had stopped, “no, not harry, please” Draco sobbed while looking around for his things, he got dressed and apparated to the hospital. Harry laid there lifelessly in the hospital bed, Draco dropped by the side of the bed and held his hand, “Im so sorry harry, I should have never told you to go, please don’t go…. Come back” Draco was crying uncontrollably, his world was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was already as lonely as ever and now he wasn’t sure he’d ever make it right with harry. It had been a week now and harry still laid there in hospital. Draco knowing that Harry's body was filled with dark magic made him feel sick to the stomach, it reminded him of the bad things, the things he didn’t want to remember. Draco barely left Harry’s side even when he was told to go, but he couldn’t leave him, he wanted to be there when he woke up. Another 3 days had gone, he was almost asleep when he felt harry move, “harry…” Draco said quietly, he voice filled with worry, Harry's body moved again, “harry please wake up” Draco was crying and he placed his head on Harry's chest. “D-Draco” harry murmured”, Draco shot up, “You’re okay” Draco shouted crying, he ran for the nurses who came immediately testing and checking harry. “He’s ready to go home, Mr Malfoy” one of the nurses said. “Im taking you home harry” Draco said with a smile on his face.   
They were back at Draco’s place. It had been nearly 3 months since the last two spoke. “I’ve missed you so much” Draco cried as he wrapped himself around harry, harry hugged him back “I’ve missed you too… I was going to come back, it had been just a month, but I didn’t think you would want me anywhere near you” harry started to cry now, “I realized what I had done, I should of come after you, I should of found you, but I didn’t” Draco sobbed. Draco looked at harry and harry looked back “Im here now” harry said softly, Draco kissed him and harry kissed him back, they fell onto the bed that was behind them and they made love for the first time in ages, but Draco stops, he gets up and puts some clothes back on, tears streamed from his eyes. “Draco, what’s wrong” harry said looking up at Draco, “I can’t do this anymore harry, its killing me inside” Draco cried, harry didn’t know what to say, the last time Draco said something like this he was screaming at him to get out and that was the end of it, “can’t do what Draco” harry said softly, Draco sobbed. Draco looked at harry and harry looked back “Im here now” harry said softly, Draco kissed him and harry kissed him back, they fell onto the bed that was behind them and they made love for the first time in ages, but Draco stops, he gets up and puts some clothes back on, tears streamed from his eyes. “Draco, what’s wrong” harry said looking up at Draco, “I can’t do this anymore harry, its killing me inside” Draco cried, harry didn’t know what to say, the last time Draco said something like this he was screaming at him to get out and that was the end of it, “can’t do what Draco” harry said softly, Draco looked at him, “this… none of it” Draco said as he went to walk away, harry quickly put his boxers back on and grabbed Draco. “Harry stop” Draco cried, “Will you please tell me what’s going on” Harry's voice cracked, his heart felt as if it was hurting. They went and sat in the room on the sofa, not as close as they normally sit. “I wasn’t going to say anything, not just yet, but if I would rather say it now then not say it at all” …. He paused for continuing to speak “harry, I fell in love with you when we was both still in school, and ever since seeing you again it hurt, I knew you wouldn’t like me like that, I was surprised when we spoke that night at school, but then I kissed you and all this happened, I love you, I want you, I don’t want to keep going on like this, it’s hurting me” Draco was crying, he thought this would be the end of it all. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, he held his hand and played about with his fingers as if it made it easier for him to speak, “I probably should of said something sooner, I got feelings for you even when the war was still on, and when you kissed me just a little of a year later, I didn’t think I could feel any happier, but then you left and I never saw you again until the time I saw you at the book store, I love you Draco”, both of them held one another, harry was so warm and comforting, his arms felt like home. “I cried that day, when Voldemort was there with everyone and Hagrid carried you back in his arms, I thought you was gone”, “It was scary, but Im here now, with you”. Draco stood up and took a hold of Harry's hand, he guided him back towards the bedroom. They both took back off their clothes, Draco kissed down Harry's back right till the top of Harry's bottom, where he slightly bit, he pulled himself up, he got himself in position and slid his cock into harry, it felt so good between them, the room filled with the smell of sex. It was full of love. It went on for hours, they couldn’t get enough of one another. 

Another 3 years later… Harry had moved in with Draco, they were happy. The house that was looked like no one owned it was full of life, it made Draco happy. During this time harry had told his friends, Ron who was shocked and didn’t really know what to say, but Hermione giggled at him “I knew it and it’s about time too, Im so happy for you both”. That wasn’t all that had happened. When the war was still going on Remus had a little boy called teddy, he had been living with his grandmother, but she sadly passed away, harry was made godfather of the little boy, but Draco was his cousin, they adopted the little boy and gave him the life he deserved, a happy life like his farther wanted him to have. They made sure he knew that his mother and father loved him a lot and that he knew and he knew that he was loved dearly by harry and Draco. They had a side where they placed pictures of his mother and farther, it made harry happy too because Remus was a man harry once called uncle moony when he was a baby, he was in his life before all the tragedy happened. Draco surprised harry by placing pictures of Harry's mother and father and a picture of Sirius, harry stared at the photos with tears in his eyes, “I know how much they all meant to you” Draco said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. Harry found a little box that appeared before him, there was a little note inside ‘turn around’ the note read, harry looked confused, but he turned around anyway to see Draco on one knee, “will you marry me harry” Draco asked, “of course I would” replied harry with tears of happiness in his eyes. And that’s when Draco also became a potter. 

Draco had been pacing the large study he shared with harry, he was nervous. Not so long ago something happened to Draco’s body that he couldn’t quite explain, not until now. He had been feeling sick a lot, especially in a morning. He had pains occasionally and he felt strange all together. He worked as a healer now at st mungo’s and one of the other healers checked him over after they noticed he didn’t look like his usual self. “This is very rare, but it happens… Mr Malfoy…” the healers voice was soft, Draco turned and looked up at him, “whats wrong with me…”, the healer didn’t say nothing and went to get out a print of what he had found and came back to stand in front of Draco. He gave Draco the picture, which was a scan. “That…. No… How?” Draco fumbled over his words in shock. “as I said it is rare, however we can get rid of it, its not gone too far to terminate the pregnancy”. Draco studied the scan, “no, im keeping him or her” Draco said to the healer with a smile. “very good, ill get you all the information we have and with regular appointments we will discuss how things in each stage happens and then when the time comes we will prepare you to give birth”. Draco eyes went wide, “don’t worry Mr malfoy you cant pass the baby out naturally like a woman, a small surgery will be preformed that gets the baby out safely although you will be left with a scar from the op” the healer informed Draco lots and then he left and headed back home. He was going to have a heir after all, and so will harry. There baby. After all these years he still briefly talked to his mother, they where always close, he couldn’t keep this from her, but he didn’t want information slipping lose so he owled her to come urgently to there place as soon as she got the letter. And that she did. “Draco, darling! Whats wrong”, Draco walked over to her and placed the picture of the scan in his mothers hands, “Draco… whats this?”, “mum… its mine… im pregnant, mine and harry s baby…” he wasn’t sure how she would react, but his baby would be the heir his family wanted Draco to have, her grandson or granddaughter. “I found out today, one of the healers I work with noticed I was feeling off and I did, so he checked me over and then handed me this and explained it all to me, I had to tell someone, I know its not how you wanted this to happen, but I love harry and teddy and I will love this baby…” . “Draco, stop. Its okay, Im happy for you, Ii know this thing is rare” tears trickled down her face “Im so happy Draco, why haven’t you told harry yet?” narcissa asked, “he doesn’t finish work yet and they never let him go early anyway”, “Draco, darling, this is important, owl him and then ill owl him too”. They both sent there letters off and harry was back home within 15 minutes. Harry steps into the study and sees narcissa and Draco looks worried. His hearts beats so hard it could burst. “um… whats wrong” Draco stares at him and doesn’t attempt to speak. “Draco, would you like me to tell him” narcissa says softly, “N, its okay mother, I… will” Draco stands up in front of harry and places the picture in harry s hands. Harry looks at the photo wide eyed, he looks at the little note on the top – Harry, this is our baby… In my tummy… where going to have a baby! - harry looked at Draco with tears running down his cheeks, he hugs him tightly, “How?” harry s whispers, Draco pulls away and looks at him “Im not sure exactly how it happened, but um… well after last time, after a few days I started feeling weird, nothing big so I didn’t mention it and it wasn’t until another healer checked me over after he noticed I didn’t look good sometimes and then he handed me this and explained to me…”, “Is it a boy or girl” harry asked, “too early to know yet, we can find out at my next appointment or we can wait until they are here”, “I want to know, so we can decide names and stuff” harry said softly holding his hands softly against Draco tummy. Harry looks across at narcissa, he knows she isn’t in Draco's life much… “You’re always welcome here Mrs Malfoy, we have a very nice bedroom free and do feel welcome to come by whenever you please” both Draco and narcissa smiled, “Its okay, im sure Draco wouldn’t want me bothering you both” narcissa said softly trying to hold it together, “No, mother… I want you here, apart of all of this, the room is always free for you to stay and you’re welcome to come to my appointments, I want you apart of this” tears ran down his face. Harry knew, it was almost like he could feel his pain, there relationship had been strained especially when he and Draco got together, but mainly because of Lucius, narcissa loves her son too much to care about who he fell in love with.   
Several months had passed now and Draco had a bump, harry held it and gave it kisses. There next appointment was here and they where going to find out its gender. Narcissa had stayed the night, she had been a great help, she was helping design the nursery. Little teddy was excited as ever, he had a family, a family who loved him, he bonded with narcissa quickly and his little face lit up every time she walked into the room, his hair would change to match hers whenever she held him. She cradled him and harry smiled watching them, it could be anymore perfect. A girl. They were going to have a baby girl. “Harry”, “Yeah what’s up”, “I’ve been thinking about the baby and her name, and well ive thought of something so I’ve come to ask you” Draco looked into Harry's green eyes that seemed to twinkle every time he looked, he handed him a pinkie colored piece of parchment. Harry unfolded the parchment and read it - Lilly Narcissa Potter - harry looked back up at Draco with tears in his eyes, “Draco, its perfect” he softly kissed his lips.   
Draco woke up harry in pain, it was around nine months and harry knew what this meant, he got the bags they had already got together and sent the letter off to narcissa telling her to quickly get to the hospital for it was time. Hours later and one of the healers came out to harry and narcissa, “there both healthy if you would like to come through” narcissa grabbed Harry's hand and they both walked through. Draco sat with here daughter in his arms, he looked exhausted, he handed harry the baby, he held her closely to his chest. Her hair was blonde just like Draco’s and her skin was fair also just like Draco’s. She wriggled and started to open her eyes, he suspected her to have big grey eyes just like Draco’s, but when she opened them, they were an emerald green, so bright and twinkly just like his own, like his mothers. A tear trickled down his cheek, “She has my eyes” Draco smiled at him. “What’s her name” narcissa asked as she took a hold of the baby, “lily narcissa potter” Draco softly spoke, “it’s a beautiful name, who chose it”, “I did mother, I had the idea one day and when I told harry he was more than happy”. Narcissa looked down at the baby and took out her wand, an array of Lilly’s and narcissa flowers bloomed across the baby’s cradle. They were white and pink. They were beautiful. A knock at the door came and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room, he looked down at the baby and looked at Draco, “You carried her… this is both yours and Mr Potters baby?” Lucius softly asked and Draco nodded, Lucius walked over to his wife who was still cradling the baby, “may I?” he softly asked and harry nodded, he softly held the baby in his arms, he smiled, “Little lily narcissa potter”.

THE END 

\- The song Draco sings to Harry is called the one and it is by kodaline -


End file.
